Conventionally, in a sequential transmission which uses a shift drum, there has been known the constitution which can perform an automatic transmission control or a semi-automatic transmission control by driving a clutch or a shift drum using an actuator.
JP-A-2003-341376 discloses the sequential transmission of a motorcycle by performing a shift change due to driving of actuators for a clutch and a shift drum by manipulating shift switches mounted on a handle.